


Great Fire of Rome

by Starryfull13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Aziraphale being a numpty, Companionship?, Fire, Other, Protective Crowley, Something starting?, friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfull13/pseuds/Starryfull13
Summary: “You might want to get out of the city tonight.”“Why?”“Because I’m planning to burn it to the ground.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Great Fire of Rome

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending a lot of my time over the past couple of months watching classic who and there's an episode set in ancient Rome just before the fire. I saw the summary as a writing prompt and the idea just clicked for Crowley and Aziraphale being involved!

It had been several years since Aziraphale had been to Rome. He’d never had an assignment there before so didn’t have much reason to go, apart from socially for the culture and food of course. Though Since Nero had become emperor he couldn’t bring himself to visit. The torment and grief of the people was too much to witness. 

He tried to ease what suffering he could when there, especially with the slaves and gladiators and the torture they endured. However with no direct orders from above there was little he could actually do without him being reprimanded. It tormented him seeing the humans in such pain, and when it got worse during Nero’s reign nothing was worth going there for.

Now he had no choice. Heaven had sent him to help a preacher spread the word of God under the difficult circumstances of Christianity in Rome. Not exactly one of his easiest assignments he contemplated whilst walking through the city gates. 

First he would need to locate the preacher and then find some form of accommodation if he is to stay here for the foreseeable future. With some luck the preacher would know of somewhere, if not nothing a quick miracle wouldn’t resolve. He sensed for the preacher keen to get started and rest his feet. These new sandals pinched terribly and a nice foot bath would be a lovely way to remedy that. 

********

Aziraphale returned to his rooms that evening with some wine from the tavern around the corner with the intentions of relaxing with one of his scrolls before the hard work began. The rooms were small, basic and could be described as dingy, however after being deloused they would be serviceable enough for his needs.

Not long after he settled down there was a knock at the door. He huffed walking towards the door to find a gangly red-head clad in black and glasses on the other side.

“Crowley!”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley said with a curt nod. 

“Um, would you like to come in?” Aziraphale unsteadily opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Crowley in. 

Crowley slithered past Aziraphale into the rooms. Aziraphale recalled the last time he saw Crowley. They were in Rome and ate oysters after his inept attempt of starting a conversation and acquaintanceship? Companionship? Friendship? Well he wasn’t sure what he was possibly doing but the oysters were exquisite! 

The company wasn’t too terrible either. Considering Crowley was the adversary Aziraphale quite enjoyed spending time with him socially. Although he still felt a tad uneasy around Crowley his anxieties regarding the demon had somewhat reduced after that shared evening. Crowley appearing on his doorstep wasn’t a horrible surprise. 

Crowley stood in the middle of the room fidgeting with his robes. The thought suddenly hit Aziraphale that an angel inviting a demon into what is socially considered a private space was probably not a good idea, even if it was the polite thing to do. The flutter in his stomach had now turned into a small knot. He supposed there wasn’t much he could do about it now apart from be a good host. He invited Crowley to sit in the only chair while he perched on the bed himself.

“So,” Aziraphale started since Crowley was set on silently staring at the floor. “How did you know I was here?”

“Felt you put out your powers earlier and followed your essence here.” Crowley straightened his glasses that had slipped down his nose. 

Aziraphale was not too fond of them, hiding the demon’s lovely eyes and facial expressions making it difficult to read the situation. Needs must he supposed, with the way humans had become more wary of “different” things and bodies.

“Have you been in Rome all this time?”

“Nah, was away for a while but been here for a few years now.” He shifted in the chair restlessly and glanced up to the table with the wine on it. “Can a have some of that?”

“Oh, of course!” Aziraphale shakily poured some wine into another cup he miracled. 

This whole encounter was extremely awkward he considered, despite how relaxed they both seemed at the end of their meal. Crowley definitely appeared on edge, making Aziraphale’s anxieties worse. Crowley gulped his wine down in one then turned to Aziraphale.

“You might want to get out of the city tonight.”

“Why?” Aziraphle enquired brows furrowed.

“Because I’m planning to burn it to the ground.”

Aziraphale sat stunned, eyes wide. “What?!” he managed to sputter.

“Well technically it’ll be Nero. I’ve had orders from downstairs to set fire to the city. Cause chaos and devastation, ye know. And, well he’s been wanting to re-design the place for ages so I persuaded him this would be a good way to get around everyone rejecting him all the time.” Crowley’s head bowed downwards for the explanation, clutching his empty cup.

“Haven’t these people been through enough? All the people that will die or be hurt!” Aziraphale cried incredulously, anger bubbling up inside him. 

A thought struck Aziraphale causing him to go numb and his corporation to feel nauseous. Crowley was responsible for all the terrible things in Rome over the years! This demon had whispered evil and temptations into the ears of Nero and the Senates causing all this, well, hell. The one who he thought he may have some form of connection with.

Aziraphale couldn’t prevent his rage escaping from him. He sprung off the bed to stand and face Crowley, accusing him of everything with an uncharacteristically raised voice. His hands were balled into such tight fists Aziraphale could feel his nails digging into them, on the verge of breaking the skin.

Crowley jumped from the chair throwing his cup away which miraculously did not break then stormed to the window. He gripped the windowsill, posture abnormally rigid for the usually fluid demon. Crowley paused looking out towards city and summer sunset before letting out a low sigh loosening his grip and relaxing. 

“Believe me, Nero doesn’t need much encouragement. He’s more twisted and cruel than some demons!” Crowley said thickly, looking deflated. 

Aziraphale felt a rush of misery and shame envelope him. How could he believe that Crowley was to blame? He was a demon however he never seemed to be inherently evil, nor did he ever do anything that bad really. Apart from the whole apple incident obviously. Crowley also at times tended to be kind and caring. The children and the ark and showing Jesus the kingdoms for instance illustrated this. 

He could tell the demon was broken and wanted to apologise and comfort him. Aziraphale moved to take a step forward and raised his arm to put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder, before snatching it back deciding against it. Instead he stood uncomfortably with clasped his hands fiddling with his ring. He felt compelled to make this right but was unsure how.

Crowley turned to face him, glasses frustratingly covering his face and emotions he was trying to conceal. Clearing his throat he stated “Just, leave.” Then passed Aziraphale making his way out the door. 

“Crowley” Aziraphale called softly but Crowley just briefly glanced at the angel before closing the door behind him.

Aziraphale stood frozen for what felt like several minutes though was more likely only a few seconds. Pulling himself together he firmly decided that he would not leave and try to do something to help the city. He couldn’t let everything be destroyed and allow so many people to be harmed!

********

The fire raged for nine days before blessedly ceasing. After six days the city thought it was finally under control before it reignited again. Aziraphale was out helping the people once the smoke had cleared in what remained of the city. Four of the fourteen districts had miraculously survived the fire. Aziraphale was sure he would hear from Heaven about that, he was confident he could explain it in a way to show he was thwarting Crowley’s plan.

Giving a pregnant woman a cup of water he spotted a dark figure down the street with a small child. The figure reached into his obviously empty pocket and pulled out a shiny red apple, handing it to the child. Aziraphale couldn’t help but let out a huff of a smile.

Crowley turned his head towards Aziraphale, giving him a sharp nod. Aziraphale tenderly returned the nod before Crowley turned on his heels and sauntered down an alley. 

Aziraphale could feel a small flicker of something in his chest as the demon disappeared. He suspected although they were on opposite sides they would probably meet again at some point in the future. This thought caused an almost undetectable flutter of something inside him. He brushed it off before turning determinedly to do more good for these poor people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for trying my dodgy writing attempts!


End file.
